Penetrando
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: –¿Cómo me pide que me centre? La pregunta anterior fue: "¿Cómo se siente penetrar a Inglaterra?" –redefendió nervioso el estadounidense. Con una mirada sonrojada alzando las manos en posiciones imposibles. Maldita terapia, no quería contar eso. USxUK.


Aquí un fic más, tratoooo y trato de poner fic, pero cuesta, espero este lo consiga :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred activo, seme, como sea.

El americano tenía una risa nerviosa y algo distraída, mirando a cualquier punto menos al caballero que tenía delante de él, sus ojos revoloteaban por cualquier mínimo detalle curioso para evitar la siniestra pregunta planteada que atentaba contra su privacidad como país, amante y homosexual declarado, se encogió de hombros un poco más hasta que la mirada del joven delante de él se hizo más tosca y le estremeció el cuerpo.

–Señor Jones, céntrese…–

–¿Cómo me pide que me centre? La pregunta anterior fue: "¿Cómo se siente penetrar a Inglaterra?" –redefendió nervioso el estadounidense. Con una mirada sonrojada alzando las manos en posiciones imposibles.

–Descríbame su agujero…–

El norteamericano no se lo podía creer, casi se estampa contra la mesa, pero suspiró y terminó por responder a las preguntas.

–Es pequeño, pequeño y se lubrica suavemente, sensible, si lo toco muy fuerte lo oigo quejarse, pero si empujo para adentro mueve su cadera pidiendo que lo hagas más fuerte…–el menor agachó la cabeza haciendo memoria mientras sus pómulos se sonrojaban y movía un poco las piernas tratando de no endurecerse al recordar a su amante en semejante estado, tan delicioso arriba de su cama.

El especialista asintió, diciéndole que iba por buen camino.

–¿Cómo lo penetro verdad?– suspira pensando poco menos que eso es innecesario, no había ciencia en ese acto–Lo pongo en cuatro… él está gimiendo debajo mío, no me puedo contener…apego mi cadera a la suya, me habla porquerías que me endurecen poco a poco, le gusta, a veces… sólo cuando estoy muy caliente le lamo la abertura y él gime como nunca antes, alegando que me detenga de forma poco creíble, pero me encanta escucharlo, continuo… sin remordimientos…–

–¿Se siente bien? –

–Se siente increíble…no puedo dejar de sentirme diferente al tenerlo allí abajo, suspirando, gimiendo y gritando…quiere que se la meta y yo estoy allí, para complacerlo, meto poco a poco los dedos, él eleva la cadera mirándome sonrojado, con las manos apretando la cama pero lujuria recorriendo cada parte de su extasiado cuerpo, no puedo evitar masturbarlo un poco cuando lo penetro con mis dedos…–

–¿Él asiente? –

El americano dudó un poco de esto. –Sí, a veces, es extraño, a veces está más sensible, otras, ni siquiera lo calma el preámbulo, sólo quiere que lo arremeta…–suspiró Jones, desviando la cabeza, moviéndose con más inquietud.

–Y… ¿el acto? ¿cómo es?

–Indescriptible…–susurra el americano. –Agacha la cabeza y levanta el trasero cuando empiezo a cogerlo en cuatro, la meto profunda, sintiendo su grito, se remueve, me envuelve su calor, apretándomela, me encanta, no puedo negarlo, pero más que eso…–

–¿Más que eso? –

–Lo siento mío, único, cuando estoy dentro de él no es sólo físico, me siento completo, como si siempre me faltara algo, él me lo da, siempre me lo ha dado, siento estremecimientos en el estomago y me lleno de entusiasmo, me comienzo a poner nervioso, las manos me tiemblan, cada vez más vivo porque él me mira, porque gime sólo mi nombre, porque soy el único al que ama por esos segundos, por que sólo existo yo para él, quizás por eso me agrade el sexo con él, más allá de lo carnal…–

El señor anota con una seriedad que pone rígido al estadounidense y algo inquietante, no sabía bien si había respondido de forma correcta, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que decir eso, malditas terapias sexuales.

–¿Alguna palabras que digas en el acto? –

–Arthur. –responde con una sonrisa.

–¿Frase? –pregunta levantando una ceja.

–Te amaré por siempre…–responde algo ajetreado.

El especialista por primera vez en la sesión esboza una pequeña sonrisa, "ingleses" pensó el americano, siempre es tan difícil hacerlos sonreír en algunos aspectos.

–Puede llamar a Inglaterra…–

–Lo haré…–

Y el americano sale de la junta, se golpea un poco con las manos para componer la cordura al llamar a su amante, no evita colorarse un poco al tener contacto con él, le avisa que lo llaman dentro, él se quedará afuera, después de todo, es el momento de Arthur Kirkland para revelar ese parte de su relación.

**N.A: **Bien, eso. Alfred eso siente… más o menos, no creo que diga más detalles, piensa muchas cosas más pero sólo dijo lo que más podía, lo otro se lo guardará, esto tiene dos capítulos, el primero es este, el segundo es "Penetrado". Que viva el USxUK ;D!


End file.
